Leash and Collar
by Chibi Chibi Desku
Summary: Jonouchi wants to tell Yugi what happened with Kaiba, but Kaiba won't allow him. Does it all boil down to just Kaiba's reputation? JoKa JoYu YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Puppy Shipping has never been so sweet…But will it last forever?_

"**Leash and Collar"**

**A/N:** Yeah, that summary is pretty much sarcastic. Take a look for yourself! Though if you find boy/boy love offensive, I don't suggest reading any further. If you happen to be masochistic and enjoy that sort of thing; well to each his own, you go ahead and read on! To everyone else, enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** …Oh yeah! I own Yu-Gi-oh! I'm making millions off a child's card game! Yeah sure! P.S. This is complete sarcasm, so if you believe a word of it…wow. LOL!

**One~**

"Dammit Kaiba! I'm gonna knock that talk outta ya one way or another!" yelled Joey, a fist balled in the air in a vain threat at the Kaiba standing before him with a smug smirk crossing his face.

"Big talk coming from a little mutt," Kaiba remarked, sending Wheeler a step back. How often had the Kaiba called him a mutt? Too often to keep track of on anyone's fingers and toes, and he continued with that name to this day even. It was a name he used simply because he knew it thoroughly pissed Joey off.

"Take that back you swine!" Joey growled, his cheeks growing red with fury. "Do you see any dog ears on me, huh? Damn you piss me off!"

Uncrossing his arms from under his white cloak, Seto cleared the space between the two of them in seconds, slipping a thin black collar around Joey's neck that snapped closed under his shoulder length blonde hair. "What the hell?" Joey let out a surprised exclamation, looking down at the hand about his neck as it pulled back to show the small black leash attached to the collar. Clueless brown hues lifted to meet dangerous blue glinting depths that spoke volumes.

"Stop yapping you mutt," demanded Seto with a yank of the leash, forcing Joey to stumble forward. Balancing himself with the flat of his palms braced to the Kaiba's broad chest Joey growled, looking up at him. "I am not a mutt!" he yelled, though in vain as Seto only proceeded to pull the boy against him.

Grabbing the blonde's chin, Seto lifted his face close to his, smirking down into the boy's slowly coming to realization dusty hues. "You are if I say you are." The Kaiba's voice had lowered almost dramatically, a low husky sound that easily pumped Joey's heart into his throat where it so desperately tried to pump blood and oxygen to the rest of his body.

Had he a chance to think clearly, he might have thought differently and pushed away from the older Kaiba, but the blonde's heart stilled at the press of firm demanding lips against his own. A cool damp tongue dipped along his bottom lip before finding its way into Joey's own reserved recesses, exploring his warmth, dancing with his own tongue. A sound much like a moan slipped from his grasp, a sound that had his body succumbing to the other and his knees buckling.

His fingers curled into the cloth of the shirt Kaiba wore, his knuckles white from the strain as he pushed himself up against the millionaire to deepen this kiss that seemed misplaced, yet somehow perfect. How far had he been willing to go with this on the rooftop of Kaiba Corp where they were supposed to have had a duel? How had it come to this when Joey had only challenged him to stop the smack talk and prove he was just a good a duelist as he and Yugi?

A delicious heat shivered down Joey's back and a smaller, thicker moan slipped into the kiss Kaiba had begun to lean into. While the older male held onto the leash he had attached to the collar about his neck, the hand he had free moved down to Joey's shoulder, sliding the open green jacket down his left arm, then his right until it rumpled on the floor of the rooftop, leaving his 'mutt' in his white shirt. Lifting his hand into the boy's shirt, he explored every muscle, every curve until he found a hardened nipple he took great pleasure in teasing, pinching, and rubbing.

The sensation sent a thrill of warm blood between Joey's legs, making his utter arousal more and more apparent by the blue bulge of his jeans. Control and coherent thought and ability had easily left the blonde duelist, leaving him at the brunette's complete mercy, or lack thereof. Pulling back from the kiss that left a thin line of saliva connecting the two sets of lips, Joey felt the leash forcing him down onto his knees. "K…Kaiba…" his voice barely registered above a wanting whisper, and his eyes followed Kaiba kneel to his own knees in front of him.

The white shirt soon followed the green jacket on the floor, leaving Joey with a bare chest and hardened nipples Kaiba took pleasure in tormenting. Each moan he elicited from the blonde duelist proved to arouse him more. When this arousal began to become as apparent as Joey's, Kaiba slid a hand down the button and the zipper of his pants, freeing the throbbing organ just under Joey's parted and panting lips. The feel of his hot breath brushing against the very head had Kaiba letting his head fall back to enjoy such pleasure from his mutt. Twisting the leash around his wrist until there was no more room for it to be tied, he slid his fingers into the blonde trusses of hair, guiding the younger male's head down until he felt himself pushing into his mouth and sighed heavily.

All it took was one flick of Joey's tongue across the sensitive organ for Kaiba to thrust his hips up, sending him deeper into the blonde's hot mouth, curling his fingers tightly amidst the blonde tangles. Each moan from Kaiba was met with a thrust of his hips while his hands pushed Joey's head down to meet each thrust. Each thrust from Kaiba was met with a moan from Joey, sucking eagerly, sliding his hand into the older male's slacks to cup and squeeze what made him moan louder along the rooftop of Kaiba Corp.

Every bit of pre that dripped against Joey's tongue, he lapped it up with the eager patience for more. He could feel the Kaiba kissing the back of his throat with each thrust that seemed to gain more speed. It was audible now, that Kaiba had clenched his teeth together in a process such as this. With a few more thrusts against Joey's sliding tongue, the blonde duelist could feel warmth spreading down his throat, and he knew Kaiba had released himself inside his mouth. He took in ever drop of this warmth, but upon pulling back he was stopped. Kaiba still had the leash twisted around his wrist, with no physical indication he had any intention of letting him go.

Instead he still found Kaiba hard and throbbing under his lips, but it became apparent using his mouth again wouldn't give him the release he wanted. Leaning up on his knees, Kaiba pushed Joey, turning him around so his back was to him before pushing him down on all fours like the mutt he proclaimed he was. With the hand the leash was tied around down at his side to keep him balanced, it forced Joey's head down to the floor flat on his chest. With his free hand Kaiba lifted Joey's hips to him, reaching around to pull apart the button and zipper.

"K…Kaiba…" Joey's voice hoarse and low, he let out a gasp which a moan was in quick succession to when he felt Kaiba's hand readily wrap around his own throbbing organ and squeeze, wiggling out of his pants that dropped to his bent knees. It was so hard to miss, Kaiba's member pressed against his rear, wanting so much more of the boy. Sucking in his bottom lip he grazed his teeth over it, biting down to try in vain to keep his moans down.

He slid his hand away only long enough to push down the elastic holding Joey's boxers in place over his hips in his way, before sliding his hand back to take hold of him. "Aah…!" Joey tried to quickly bite back the small cry when Kaiba's hand blocked the cool air that had wrapped him up in his absence.

Sliding his softly pulsing organ down, Kaiba pressed the head against the blonde's virgin entrance. To this he grinned, undefined to either mischief, lust, greed, or a mixture of all. With his member steadily in place he leaned forward over the boy, pushing the head into him, moaning at the sheer squeeze he felt in doing so. He could hear Joey grit his teeth in hopes to bite back a moan he could still hear. Sliding back he pushed back into him, sliding deeper this time. The deepening thrusts cause the blonde to gasp in ecstasy, arching his back in need of more of the same.

Holding Joey's hip up to him, Kaiba pushed the rest of the way in and began a quick rhythm of his hips, desiring to drive himself as deep into the boy as possible as he leaned his body down against the others. Beads of sweat formed at his brow, feeling Joey's body shuddering under him in such sexual pleasure, his own doing the same in the process. His hand slipped from Joey's hip forward, sliding his palm around the boy's bouncing throbbing organ, stroking as quickly as his hips moved against him. His round cheeks against his hips, smooth; creating an audible smack with each push. Their panting became one breath, their bodies created one sync movement, their hearts pumping blood in their ears as light soon blasted behind their eyes, sending them to a place only thought of before.

Joey's body was the first to slump down against the floor of the rooftop, his cheek pressed to the cold tile with his eyes half closed. Pulling out of him Kaiba untwisted the collar and sat back on his knees to catch his breath, looking over the boy to take a certain gratification from the sight. "Heh, look at that," he chuckled a little breathlessly. "You've already become such a well trained mutt." Positioning himself back in place, the older Kaiba stood, pulling his pants back together. Reaching down to Joey's neck he unsnapped the collar and tied the leash around it. While he had such a position over the boy, he leaned in close to his ear to whisper to him, "Looks like you're my mutt now."

Watching as Joey only closed his eyes in response, Kaiba stood and headed for the elevator to take him away from the roof and down to his office to catch up on whatever work he had missed. Leaning against the wall of the elevator he crossed his arms, a half smirk picking up one corner of his lips. Perhaps Joey wasn't a complete waste of time after all. "Just a waste of a duel disk," he murmured to himself.

He wasn't sure how much time passed after Kaiba left the rooftop, whether it be several minutes to an hour, but Joey finally pulled himself up and took a look around, wiping the dried sweat from his forehead. What…had they done? What had he let him do? How did it even come down to that? More to the point…What was he going to tell Yugi?

**A/N:** Yeah, not a one-shot, though it did kind of seem like it at first. But more will come, I do assure you. Let me know how my first Puppy-Shipping turned out! Friendly criticism is always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _Jonouchi wants to tell Yugi what happened with Kaiba, but Kaiba won't allow him. Does it all boil down to just Kaiba's reputation?_

"**Leash and Collar"**

**A/N:** The story gets better as it goes along! Though it won't get updated too often, so long as it's slow I guess o.o. But doesn't mean it won't be. Anyway! I like to leave a personal thanks to people who reviewed.

Joey Kaiba… You made me lol, really. You'll see what happens, I promise. :3 I wouldn't leave you without answers, but I do have an idea on how Kaiba would handle it.

AillahTruelove… X3 Indeed, I know this is true. And thanks for the review. :D

Snapkicksass… That made me lol too. XD No problem, wish granted!

Kumiko Sayomi… Well thank you! :D

**Disclaimer:** Nope! Not mine! :D…wait…D: There, more appropriate face. Y.Y

**Two~**

The blonde's hands shoveled through his hair as he stalked down the right side of the sidewalk the next day. He'd been avoiding Yugi. He'd been avoiding Kaiba mostly, but he couldn't keep it up for much longer. He had to tell him what happened. How could he say he loved Yugi when he found it hard to be honest with him and even harder to keep himself from doing what he had? Kicking a brick wall he growled under his breath. "Screw Kaiba. I don't give a damn what he says, I'm tellin' him!" It seemed he had his mind made up to tell Yugi what had happened.

"Telling who what?"

With a sound of surprise Joey's body pulled up and he quickly spun around. He simply sighed with relief. "Geez Anzu! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a sadist, getting some kind of thrill out of scaring the hell out of me like that."

The femme brunette blinked with a curious tilt of her head, a few stray strands brushing against her cheek. "So?" she asked again. "Who were you going to tell and what were you going to tell them? And what does it have to do with Kaiba?"

Jonouchi's fingers curled in at his sides and his teeth grit together irritated that she had heard him. She must have spied on him; he knew this to be the only reason. He assumed he knew this to be the reason. "None ya business!" he declared, crossing his arms over his chest, dressed in nothing but a blue t-shirt with a large smiley on the front of it. With a scoff he turned away from Anzu.

Now it was Anzu's turn to scoff. "Get a grip Jonouchi, I was just wondering if you and Kaiba got into it again is all!"

Jonouchi's face almost reddened at the memory of the day on the roof of Kaiba Corp. While trying to keep the blood drained from his cheeks, he felt it wanted to travel elsewhere and shifted from one foot to the other. "Keh, nothing to get into with the bastard," he told her. "He's just full of hot air."

Anzu raised a curious brow. "Well he sure seems to have you steamed up."

Swallowing a slowly growing knot in his throat Jonouchi shook his head quickly. It was now time for him to go before something happened he would wish hadn't. "No he don't, but I gotta go. Got Yugi waitin for me." He stepped away quicker then she could spit her words out to stop him and for this he silently thanked the higher power. He was sure he couldn't answer anymore questions the way she had been phrasing them without something being given away.

She didn't bother following him though. Instead she shrugged off his unusual reaction and chalked it up to his usual behavior and sighed softly. She'd let it go long ago that she wouldn't have a chance with Yugi once she had found out he was with Jonouchi. As much as it had her heart aching in the bottom of her chest where it had fallen, she was happy for them. They were still her friends, and she would always be close to them, just not in the intimate way they were with each other. Stopping at the light she crossed her arms behind her back and shifted from heel to toe while she waited.

"Hey Anzu!" She stopped her sways, leaning forward to look down the sidewalk. She moved her arm and waved at Honda headed down the street toward her. He stopped beside her and shoved his hands in his brown slack pockets. "You tell Jono that Kaiba wanted to talk to him?"

She shook her head. "As strange as that is on its own, when I brought Kaiba up he started acting weirder then usual, and walked off on me."

Honda lifted a brown brow to this. "Wha? That doesn't sound like Jonouchi at all. Bring up Kaiba around him and he starts ranting and threatening to kick his rich spoiled ass."

"That's what I thought," Anzu agreed. "But he didn't."

Honda lifted his finger and thumb to his chin in thought. "Hmmm…Something doesn't seem right about this," he murmured. "I know Jonouchi, and he wouldn't let a topic like Kaiba go so easily. Did he say where he was going?"

When the light changed he followed Anzu across the street. "He said he had Yugi waiting for him."

"Then I think it'd be better to wait a little bit before we ask him about it again. When those two get together, it's a while before anyone knows they get done."

Anzu anime sweat-dropped at the thought. "You know, I'm pretty sure they don't do _that_ every time they see each other," she looked up at him from the corner of her eye.

Honda laughed almost sheepishly. "You don't know Jono like I do," he told her. "He can't resist Yugi. Whatever he wants Jonouchi gives him. And that usually tends to happen."

Anzu sighed with a shake of her head. "Boys, I swear," she muttered.

His speed walk had become a jog, which then became a full out run. Why was he running? He'd gotten away from Anzu blocks ago, she wasn't following him, and she wasn't asking him anymore questions that brought about images of the other day in his mind, so why was he running? Taking a short stop he leaned a hand against a wall, bending over to catch his breath. Sliding his blonde bangs away from his eyes he felt his teeth against his bottom lip and sighed through his nose, lifting his head back. He was almost startled when he realized he was at Yugi's after all. His heart warmed over and it felt as though it might have skipped a beat somewhere along the line. Sliding his tongue over his bottom lip he pushed away from the wall and braced himself. He was there, he was going to tell him. He wasn't going to avoid him any longer.

Taking in a breath that pushed his chest out he pushed the door to the Game Shop open, hearing the bell over head jingle with his entrance. Sugoroku had been away for a while on a family visit and Yugi had wanted to stay home so he could be with Jono, which he hadn't minded at all at the time. Now he was wishing the old man was back so he could have some kind of distraction. "Hey Yugi! You home?" he called toward the stairs. A moment passed before he noticed the sound of rushing water and gulped. It couldn't be anything else but a shower. Walking to the stairs he yelled up before he ascended. "Hey Yugi!"

Yugi seemed to hear him past the rush of water this time. "Jono!" The boy must have been anxious to see him again. It only took two more minutes from the time Jonouchi yelled to him for the water to be turned off. Jonouchi stood in his bedroom waiting. He hadn't been standing longer then a minute after the water stopped when he was quickly hugged.

His hazel eyes widened, looking down at his boyfriend drenched and wrapped in a towel tied around his chest. His teeth grit a bit and he swallowed a little hard. 'Hard' was becoming the more apparent word the more he looked over the smaller boy's body. When wet his tri-colored hair swept over his shoulders a little down his back. His frame was almost feminine, his complexion pale and creamy. "I'm glad you could come over today," he hadn't noticed he was speaking right away.

The boy looked up and his large amethyst eyes held him in place. They kissed him with innocence and loyalty that made his heart turn cold and he mentally berated himself for what he'd done before. "Well, see, I really need to talk to you," he reached a hand up and rubbed behind his neck hesitantly.

Yugi smiled softly, sweetly enough that Jonouchi was almost sure he could feel his teeth aching. Sliding his hands up he cupped Jonouchi's cheeks in his soft damp palms and pulled him down to him. Jonouchi blinked a few wide times. "Yugi…" Once his lips met the soft set seeking him that seemed to be all she wrote. His palm found Yugi's cheek and held him close to him, his tongue sliding through welcoming lips to dance along the others. He welcomed the blonde with a soft moan and he tilted his head up, dipping deeper into his depths, lapping up the taste he found satisfied his palette.

Yugi easily welcomed him, leaning up against him to ease him to continue. Stepping back Jonouchi sat along the edge of the bed, the lap of his pants bulging with a growing erection. He kept Yugi standing in front of him, kissing him deeper again as he pulled the knot to the towel loose, letting the fabric drop around his ankles with little care. His body was his again, and Jonouchi slid a palm up the boy's leg, over his hip and stomach to his chest. There he found a cute pink nipple, rubbing it between his wanting fingers, pinching and tugging it, making the boy gasp against his lips so delicately it easily made Jonouchi harder. He reached up to take his lips again, his other hand sliding down between Yugi's legs.

His fingers brushed against the side of his member, gliding down along the length of it, feeling it harden at his touch and softly twitch; a silent beg for more. Yugi's hands found Jonouchi's shoulders, holding onto him to keep his balance as his knees felt weaker by each passing second he spent with the male. He'd missed him greatly, missed his voice, his hands, his sounds. His breath brushed against his lips in soft pants as he felt him wrapping his fingers around his firming member, stroking and squeezing.

"Aahn…Jono…"

While Yugi's head fell back, Jonouchi moved his lips down the boy's chest, taking a nipple between his lips and teeth, feeling it harden against his advantages. The pleasurable chills had Yugi's back arching against him with a soft gasp of surprise. Moving his hand down to his lap, Jonouchi slid the zipper of his pants down before popping the button so the fabric fell away. His boxers were yanked down by the elastic, his erection full grown now and demanding of the smaller boy. Sliding his arm around Yugi's waist he pulled him into him so he sat on his knees along the edge of the bed. While his hand continued its ministrations of squeezing and stroking the boy who responded in kind with thick moans and soft gasps, Jonouchi leaned back a bit, sliding the smaller boy's hips down until the head met his entrance. The simple touch made Yugi's back arch again and he watched as the duelist bit his delectable bottom lip, his tip leaking dribbles of pre against his fingers. "Mmm, J-Jono…"

With a snap of his hips Jonouchi felt the head thrust into the boy. He was so snug, so hot, he felt himself groan in pleasure as he thrust again, pushing himself deeper into the other. He could feel Yugi move his hips down to meet his thrust until his entire length was sucked in, his hips met with Yugi's smooth cheeks. His hand moved up the smaller one's chest to his cheek, pulling his face up to his until his lips captured his. His tongue dipped between his lips and kissed the boy more primal this time as his other arm stayed around his waist, pushing him down into each hard thrust that drew his hips up from the bed that began to creak under them. Grasping at the blonde's shoulders Yugi moaned and mewled against his lips as his body bounced against him, his little pink tongue dancing around his while his hot breath brushed against his lips with each pant, his cheeks a burning pink.

Pulling back from the kiss to breathe he pressed his face up against the crook of Jonouchi's neck, panting quickly as his body grew hotter with each heated thrust, each slam into him, reaching so far into him his body quivered and ached for more. "Ahh, aaah! Jonouchi!" His name came as a breath against his neck, his eyes closed tight to such growing pleasure. He could hear Jonouchi grunting through his own pleasure, moving faster and harder, his hands at Yugi's hips, feeling his own pre spill into the boy as Yugi took to using his own hand to stroke.

It took seconds before he cried out a hard release with his back arching sharply against the other, his body convulsing against him. He could feel Jonouchi continue to thrust harder and faster for several more seconds before he felt his hot seed dripping into him and down his thighs. Laying against Jonouchi's chest, he panted heavily, listening to the other's racing heart through his shirt. Letting his tongue out he licked his lips, sighing contently. "Jonouchi…I love you."

Amidst catching his breath Jonouchi's teeth grit together hearing this. Dammit, he still hadn't told him anything and they had just done that. How was he going to tell him now? He knew he had to…He sighed lightly and laid a hand to the back of the boy's head. "Yugi…There's something I really need to tell you," he told him again.

When Yugi looked up at him with glazed over loving amethyst eyes he caught his breath, gulped, and braced himself. He had to do this…he had to! He couldn't call himself a loyal boyfriend if he didn't. After all, he didn't want this to happen to his sister, why would he do it to someone else? Once his lips parted the sound that came out hadn't been his voice.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Jonouchi blinked widely a few times, and upon trying again he ended with the same result. Three more pounding knocks they soon realized were downstairs. When Yugi pulled away from him he growled in utter irritation under his breath, fixing himself as the boy quickly dressed; the knocks having a heavy air of impatience. "Listen Yugi, we really need to talk," he tried to get the boy's attention again.

Yugi simply looked up at him. "Gomen Jono, but whoever's at the door must really need something. I promise once I find out who it is I'm all yours again." He was down the stairs with Jonouchi following after. Though he was infuriated he was interrupted _again_, he wondered who it was as well that was knocking. Fifteen feet from the door when he heard the bell jingle from Yugi pulling the door open he froze. Who else would knock so crudely and so impatiently? It couldn't have been…

Kaiba looked over Yugi's head, his dangerously narrow blue eyes finding Jonouchi. Jonouchi's back stiffened at the look and his fingers balled into fists at his sides. _Shit…_

"I believe we have something unfinished _Mutt_," Kaiba growled, side stepping past Yugi. He had an inkling that Jonouchi had planned on telling Yugi what had happened, and he would not allow this to happen, not with the reputation he had. Snatching up Jonouchi's wrist he dragged him back to the door, only telling Yugi in passing, "When the duel is done. Don't worry, I won't humiliate him too much."

"Hold on a minute Kaiba!" Jonouchi yelled in protest. The duel disk on Kaiba's arm wasn't enough to fool him. Looking back to Yugi, the tri-haired boy gave an encouraging smile and nod. "Knock em dead Jono!"

Jonouchi anime sweat-dropped. "Yeah, someone's gonna be dead, and I get the feeling it's gonna be me," he muttered, being ushered into a limo at the end of the block, Kaiba climbing in behind him before the doors locked. Swallowing hard, he glared at the millionaire who matched his glare while the vehicle drove off.

**A/N:** That's it for now o.o I figured this was okay to leave off at, and yes, I am switching off with their Japanese names and American names in the chapters. ^^ Evens get Japanese, odds get American. Feel free to leave reviews. :D


End file.
